Enrredada en mi propio destino
by Sandy Haliweell
Summary: Un vampiro me robo mi humanidad, me uso y me engaño para su proposito egoista... yo lo mate, ahora con mi ejercito me encargo de deshacerme de basuras como el... Hasta ue conoci a Edward. OoC


**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**Summary: **Un vampiro me robo mi humanidad, me uso y me engaño para su proposito egoista... yo lo mate, ahora con mi ejercito me encargo de deshacerme de basuras como el... Hasta ue conoci a Edward. OoC

**Capítulo 1. UNA VAMPIRA DESPECHADA.**

**Pv. Bella**

El tiempo es uno de los factores que no se puede detener, pero, a mí eso no me interesa, yo decidí esta vida y ahora no la puedo cambiar.

Ya han pasado 10 años desde mi transformación, y aún sigo teniendo 18, pero tal vez solo físicamente, porque por dentro algo ha cambiado. Demasiadas cosas han cambiado.

Aun extraño a mama, recuerdo que la última vez que la vi, fue una tarde antes de salir a buscar a James, yo no sabía lo que pasaría, pero, sabía que después de ese día nada sería igual. Las últimas palabras que escucho de mi fuero: no te preocupes mama, yo estaré bien, solo nunca olvides cuanto te quiero. Ella no entendía el porqué de mis palabras, solo me abrazo y me dijo que me amaba.

-¡Pero ya! ¡Basta! No me pondré ahora melancólica, estamos a punto de empezar la guerra más emocionante de mi vida, la que en mis visiones me alertaba. Mis visiones han sido raros, me veo como cuando era humana, veo esa cara que jamás tendré, veo como sonreía a una sombra de un hombre que aún no logro identificar, tal vez será otro que matare, o quizá solo una tontería.

**PV. Rosalie**

- Bella, Alice se encuentra fuera de la casa, dijo que tenía que ir a comprar algunas cosas,

- no entiendo cómo pudo decir eso si nosotras no necesitamos comprar.

-Sospecho que sigue viendo a ese joven al que conoció.

-¿a quién?

-Haaaaa…aa Jasper, -¿Jasper?

-¡Quién demonios es Jasper!

- El chico que tropezó con Alice en el último asesinato, cuando destruimos a 4 humanos, bueno basura para nosotras.

-Desde ese dia Alice quedo como hipnotizada con el, no ha dejado de hablar de él, no hace otra cosa más que estar cantando, dibujando cosas cursis y no se concentra en nuestros objetivos.

-Ayer comentaba conmigo que porque seguir la eternidad matando hombres, que pues si ellos actuaban mal con las humanas era porque ellas lo permitían.

**PV. Bella**

Sentí que la sangre de mi cuerpo corria mas rápido en mis venas, llegando en solo un instante en mi cabeza, apenas Rosalie dijo lo que Alice opinaba de mi ideal, y quise tenerla enfrente para bofetearla.

Enfoque mi fuerza en mi brazo, y de un solo golpe deshice el escritorio que estaba enfrente de mí.

-No es posible Rosalie que se atrevan a dudar de nuestra decisión, nadie las obligo para estar en este ejército, y si deciden irse, recuerden que dentro de las cláusulas del contrato, dice que si se van, antes tiene que enfrentarse conmigo, y si logran ganarme, serán libres.

-Si no es así, tengo toda una eternidad para encontrarlas y matarlas, así que decidan bien.

- busca a Alice y tráela ahora mismo, no me importa si tienes que matar a ese tal Jasper, pero quiero que me traigas a Alice de inmediato.

**PV. Rosalie**

-Ash, maldita Bella, cada día tiene el carácter más agrio, entiendo que por su pasado odia a casi todos los hombres humanos, pero no todas queremos quedarnos en ese momento, no se da cuenta que ya pasaron 10 años, debería buscarse un buen vampiro.

- pero mejor ya no pensare nada mas sobre ella, no vaya a tener una visión mía ofendiéndola, ya que sus visiones son sus mejores amigas, como envidio su poder.

- ¡ya Rosalie! ¡Concéntrate!, busca a Alice, si no Bella se desquitara contigo.

-ya recorrí todo el parque, cines, tiendas y restaurantes y no encuentro a Alice, a donde la abra llevado su humano, sería bueno que yo también buscara a alguien con quien compartir mi eternidad, pero el ejército no lo permitiría, mucho menos bella.-

Mientras Rosalie soñaba con una vida a lado de un ser especial, miro hacia la derecha y hay estaba Alice, por arte de magia apareció, en un jardín de una casa, muy hermosa por cierto, grito con mucha fuerza

-¡Alice! ¡Alice!

Ella me vio y por medio de su telepatía me dijo vete Rosalie, mientras le tomaba la mano a Jasper, no molestes, me reí y le dije:

-Bella sabe todo.

– todo de que

-de Jasper.

En ese momento se paró de la mesa de jardín y fue hacia la puerta donde me encontraba.

**PV. Alice**

-Como que Bella sabe de Jasper, ¡Rosalie! Me matara,

-Bella no soportaría la solo idea de vernos enamoradas

-quiere verte ahora ¡Alice!

-no es posible Jasper preguntara porque yo no sé qué inventarle.

-tengo ordenes de matar a Jasper si te niegas a ir

-¿qué?

-Matarlo, Rosalie de qué lado estas.

-Del de mi conveniencia, así que Alice tú decides.

- Esta bien vámonos.

-¿Alice a dónde vas?

- Jasper necesito ir con Rosalie a comprar unas cosas para la casa, es que es urgente.

-Si quieren las puedo llevar

-No, no…. gracias, mejor después nos vemos.

-Después, ¿Cuándo?

-No lo sé Jasper, yo te busco, Gracias por este buen momento.

-Que pasa Alice, suenas a despedida, hice algo mal, que pasa

- No, nada Jasper, debo irme, lo siento…

**Espero les guste mi historia, esto solo es una parte, esperen su trayectoria.**

**¿Bella la matara? ¿Alice le dirá a Jasper lo que es? NO TE PIERDAS EL SIGUIENTE JEJEJE.**


End file.
